Shiki Smith
Shiki Smith is a powerful male Jorogumo and a mercenary supernatural who was hired by Joshua to subdue Scott McCall and his friends, but later allied with the Beacon Hills pack after becoming enamored with one of their members. A young halfbreed, his father was an American solider who fell under the seductive curse of an especially strong Jorogumo woman. Despite being lured in to be killed, the solider managed to fall in love with the Spider-Woman and made her fall in love as well. The result of their relationship was Shiki, who was sent away to live with his father when the Jorogumo woman could not handle motherhood. Fully realized by the age of 20, Shiki is an especially skillful supernatural who weaves webs of fine, indestructible, silk and can deliver a poisonous bite more venomous than even a Jasha. The true depths of his strength are unknown to most, but all recognize his ability to go toe-to-toe with even powerful alphas or Joshua himself Val a demi god is Mate with shiki and along with helping Liam help Jacob and rose Appearance Shiki's real age is difficult to determine, as Jorogumo age at an unknown rate compared to humans and coupled with his supernatural ability to change form. However, he tends to appear as a young human male who reflects his mixed American/Asian heritage with mid length black hair, creamy skin, and bright hazel eyes. However in times of destress or in battle, he retains the ability to transform into a more Jorogumo like state, which allows him to gain spider like qualities. Such as large spider fangs, which give him trouble hanging in his mouth and two additional pairs of arms, which sprout at his sides and back. Finally he can reveal three new eyes, two of which appear over his usual pair and one which sprouts in the center of his forehead, giving him a total of five. Personality Shiki's personality and motivations are usually summed up by his professionalism and work. Strict, quiet, and inscrutable, Shiki is quick to complete his work and eager to move on to his next assignment. A child of the military, his father raised him to keep an impeccable schedule and operate at a flawless efficiency, which has produced good results in his mercenary business. He is usually one to keep an even temper, but has no patience for people who meddle in his business or make his operations more difficult, even from his employers. Despite his professionalism, Shiki is plagued by his Jorogumo nature and the traits inherited by his mother. A sexual being by design, his Jorogumo blood entices him to seduce, kill, feed, and repeat the cycle in any way he can. However, his iron clad will and the blood of his human father balances out his desires and levels his sexual appetite, but still fears the day he meets prey too alluring to resist. In his spare time he enjoys playing music and is skilled at the guitar and most stringed instruments, another inherited trait from the Jorogumo, who were infamous for their ability to play the Japanese Biwa. Category:Jorogumo Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males